thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cochise
Cochise is a soldier of the Warriors. He is a real live soldier, looking for a good time and all the action he can handle. He is played and voiced by David Harris. Description Cochise has a more tribal style to his Warriors outfit, wearing a long darker red bandana with a unique gold design around his head with a somewhat large Afro. Cochise also wears multiple necklace along with to armbands and two feather earrings. He wears red colored pants and big brown boots. Personality In the movie Cochise is somewhat of a mediator between other members. He shows that he can be serious yet also have a joking manner about him which is shown when all the members mess around on the subway train in the opening scenes. He is impulsive when it comes women which is displayed in the scene where Cochise, Vermin, and Rembrandt follow the Lizzies back to their apartment. However in the video game Cochise is more of an aggressor, showing this in Sharp Dressed Man. In The Film Cochise is a soldier who was one of the nine delegates, he makes the mistake of relaxing with the Lizzies but fights very well against the Punks and makes it back to Coney. In The Game Cochise's past is told in the video game rendition of The Warriors. It is stated that he is from Harlem but later moved with his mother to Coney Island, where he ran into the Warriors. Soon after he demanded to gain membership into the gang but was shot down immediately by Vermin. After a few jokes between the members Cleon then tells Cochise if he can steal a size nine hat of a Bopper's head, he could join the Warriors. He then goes back to Harlem along with Snow who was sent with to help in search of a Bopper's hat. Cochise then faces a few of the gang's lieutenants, Reggie and Boxcar, in search of the size nine Bopper's hat. Cochise discovers who would wear such a size, Big Moe. He defeats Big Moe taking his hat. Snow approves of him joining the gang and then is a part of the Warriors on August 18, 1978. Jailbreak Cochise assists in almost all brawls. During the jailbreak of Ajax, he was in charge of bringing the second group to the prison. In The Novel The character that most resembles Cochise in the novel is Dewey, who is the mascot of the gang. Cochise could be seen as a mascot for his very tribal appearance that makes him stand out most. Unlike Cochise, Dewey is the youngest and most level-headed of the gang. Fighting Ability Cochise is a strong fighter in the game. His stamina is fairly high along with his strength and rage. His fighting style is more an emphasis to Muay Thai or Taekwondo as he uses more kicks than punches, giving speed in his strikes. He is playable in select missions throughout the game and partakes and all key fights. Cochise is not as strong as the Warriors' executives and heavy muscles (Cleon, Swan, Ajax and Snow), but stronger than the other four (Vermin, Cowboy, Fox and Rembrandt). He is also one of the Warrior who can use 3 special strike combos instead of 2. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Mugging Lock Picking Tagging Strength: 5/10 Solid: Resisting Arrest, Stealing, Uncuffing, Stamina: 7/10 Health: 7/10 Rage: 9/10 Quotes "Don't mess with the Warriors, man!" - In Rumble Mode "A size nine? That's a bucket, man, not a hat!" - In response to Cleon's request "Cyrus was right about one thing: it's all out there, all we gotta do is figure out a way to go steal it." - On Cyrus' dream Trivia *Cochise was the last part to be cast. *In a deleted scene, he was Ajax's heavy muscle partner instead of Snow. *In the original script he was beaten to death by the Furies and his dead body was tossed in the Hudson River. *In early screenshots from the game, his flashback version was different. He was wearing a white tank top, grey jeans, blue shoes and no jewellery or head/arm bands. Gallery cochise12.jpg|In the movie Cochise.png|In the game look-at-my-blade.jpg|Realizing his mistake Cochise in Flashback mission.png|Fighting Big Moe Cochise fighting Big moe.png|Beta version Cochise_from___The_Warriors___by_8Red7.jpg|Fan art by NComics Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers